


You’re Just Too Good to Be True…

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, You’re Just Too Good to Be True…
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:31:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2210598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin and Daphne win concert tickets for Brian Kinney’s concert in Las Vegas, circa Summertime, 1967...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

Title: You’re Just Too Good to Be True…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 3214  
Rating: R, Porn…  
Warnings: Passion and Lust…  
Beta Queen: bigj52

Challenge: Midnight Whispers – Summer Fun

Summary: Justin and Daphne win concert tickets for Brian Kinney’s concert in Las Vegas, circa Summertime, 1967...

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

You’re Just Too Good to Be True…

Part One

“Justin, that’s like the hundredth entry form you’ve sent in.”

“I want to win, Daph, I just have to. It would be so dreamy to actually see him in concert.”

“God! You are totally star-struck, aren’t you?”

“Oh, come on, Daphne. Don’t you think he’s absolutely gorgeous? He has to be the best-looking man I’ve ever seen.”

“I think you’ve lost your mind. Besides, you know he probably isn’t even gay.”

“Sssssh! God, Daph. Don’t say that so loud, my parents might hear.”

“I’m sorry, Justin. I didn’t mean to say that, it just slipped out.”

“I told you that in secrecy. If anyone finds out they’ll crucify me.”

“I’m really sorry, I’ll be more careful. You know I’d never do anything to hurt you.”

“It’s dangerous for guys like me. I really have to keep it in the shadows. After all it’s illegal, and I could go to jail. But most likely they’d just beat me to death.”

“I understand, I really do. I mean, your parents don’t even like the fact that we’re friendly.”

“We’re not just friendly, Daphne, you’re my best friend. They just hate the fact that I’m friends with the hired help.”

“I know what they think. I’m good enough to clean their house, but not to be seen in public with their son.”

“I can’t help that they’re bigoted, homophobic assholes.”

“I know you can’t, it just scares me sometimes. You know, all the sneaking around. I can’t help but worry that we’ll get caught.”

“Come on, help me fill out the rest of these entry forms. Then we can mail them when I walk you to the bus stop.”

“You know, Justin, you really shouldn’t. Someone might see us.”

“God, Daph. I’m so sick of having to worry about what everyone else thinks.”

“I know, I know. But society still doesn’t accept poor black girls spending time with rich, country-club-type white boys.”

“I hate that! I just know that some day it won’t be like this. Some day nobody will care.”

“Yeah. But that won’t happen for like forty years, and we’ll be old and gray by then.”

“We won’t be that old, we’ll only be fifty-eight.”

“Fifty-eight!”

“Okay, I guess you’re right. That is really old.”

~~~

Justin and Daphne’s eyes are glued to the TV screen as they watch American Bandstand. Dick Clark is getting ready to announce the contest winner of an all-expenses paid vacation to Las Vegas to see ‘Brian Kinney’. The prize package includes a shopping spree, backstage passes to meet with the teen idol, concert tickets and dinner with the star at Caesar’s Palace.

“Oh my God, Daph, I just know I’m going to win. I can feel it!”

Dick Clark turns the handle for what seems like an eternity as the two of them wait, watching all the entry forms tumble around in the clear Plexiglas drum. He opens the little door and reaches his hand in and pulls out an entry form.

“He looks out at the audience and announces, “The winner is… Justin Taylor of Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania!”

Justin’s in shock as Daphne grabs and shakes him. They both start jumping up and down, yelling, unable to contain their excitement.

“Justin! What is going on in here? And why isn’t Daphne downstairs vacuuming the sitting room? You know I have bridge club this afternoon, and I expect everything to be spotless. And you, young lady, I expect you to have on a clean and freshly pressed uniform by the time my guests arrive.”

“I’m sorry, Mother. I don’t know what got into me.”

“Justin, may I speak with you privately?”

“Yes, Mother.”

“How many times do I have to tell you, I don’t want you spending time with that Negro girl.”

“I’m sorry, Mother.”

“Do you know what will happen if your father finds out?”

“Yes, Mother.”

“Well, see that it doesn’t happen again, it’s undignified for a young man of your stature.”

“Yes, Mother.”

With that Mrs. Taylor leaves the room to go to the beauty parlor to get her hair done for this afternoon.

“I’m sorry, Daph, she’s such a bitch sometimes.”

“It’s not your fault. But just how do you plan on getting away for the weekend to go to Las Vegas in a few weeks without her finding out?”

“I’ll think of something. I want you to come with me.”

“Justin, you know I can’t… Besides, people will talk.”

“Oh come on, Daph, I need you there.”

~~~

Friday Morning…

“Now, Justin, are you sure you have everything you’ll need for the weekend? You’ve packed a dress suit? I’m sure they’ll be taking you out to dinner while you’re gone.”

“Yes, Mother.”

“It’s so nice of Mr. and Mrs. Blackwell to take you to the Berkshires with them. I expect you and Danny Blackwell to stay out of trouble. I know how you boys are when you’re together. Now please don’t do anything that will disgrace the family name.”

“Yes, Mother.”

“Now you have the name and phone number of the hotel your father and I will be staying at in Chicago? You be sure and call me every night and let me know how things are going.”

“Mom, is that really necessary? Don’t you trust me?”

“I just wish you would use better judgment sometimes…”

“I promise I will.”

“Alright then, your father and I will see you back here on Sunday night. And Justin, I mean it. Stay out of trouble.”

Justin is so relieved as he watches his father’s chauffeur pull out of the driveway, taking them to the airport. Once they’re out of sight he calls Daphne and tells her he’ll be over to pick her up.

“Everything is all set. Our plane leaves for Las Vegas at 1.30 this afternoon.”

Justin knows that he’s taking a chance that he might get caught, but he just couldn’t help lying to his parents. He’s so crazy and star-struck about meeting ‘Brian Kinney,’ his heartthrob. They get a few disapproving looks as they board the plane; it isn’t proper for them to be traveling together. Besides their young age, it would be even more of a scandal if anyone knew that Justin was queer.

As they leave the plane they’re greeted by the sponsors of the American Bandstand’s contest. There’s a photo shoot for publicity purposes and then they’re taken out to lunch with Dick Clark. Finally they’re shown to their rooms at Caesar’s Palace and given their tickets for the concert the next night, along with backstage passes for after the show.

Once they’re settled in their rooms they’re given the star treatment, taking them shopping where they pick out the latest fashions; Daphne’s even fitted for an evening gown to wear to the show. That afternoon they lounge by the pool absorbing the sun’s rays, drinking tropical drinks and eating anything and everything they want off the menu. Being teenagers they want shakes, burgers and fries and later hot fudge sundaes.

You have to be twenty-one to gamble in Vegas, but they have their fake ID’s and they’re hoping not to be carded. They want to spend the evening playing the slot machines, and blackjack. They’ve been practicing for the last couple weeks in their spare time, Justin’s even gotten pretty good at counting cards. Daphne just prays that they don’t get caught; she can’t imagine getting arrested and having to explain everything to her parents, or Justin’s.

It’s late when they head back to their rooms. They’re fooling around and decide to take the elevator up to the top floor just to see the view. When they get off the elevator and walk around to the windows, they notice someone coming out of the penthouse. They only see him from the back, but Justin is sure it’s Brian Kinney.

“Oh my God!” he squeals, almost ready to faint. Brian looks up and notices them staring at him with goofy smiles on their faces.

“And how are you two this evening?”

Justin’s tongue tied, and can’t make any coherent words come out. Daphne blushes, and then tells him that they won the American Bandstand contest, saying they’re his biggest fans.

“I didn’t expect to meet the two of you until tomorrow night.”

“I’m sorry, we didn’t know you’d be here. We just wanted to see the view with all the flashing lights on the strip. It’s the first time we’ve ever been to Las Vegas.”

“Well, by all means please come in.”

Justin’s still grinning as Daphne pushes him to make him start walking. It isn’t lost on her that Mr. Kinney seems to be much more taken with Justin than he is her as she watches his eyes looking Justin up and down several times.

Brian’s gaydar is pinging off the charts as he motions for the two of them to enter his suite. He knows that they must be young. They look young, that’s for sure but he asks them if they want something to drink.

“Soda, juice or maybe a beer, but only if you’re old enough.”

“Justin finds his voice and says, “Yeah, I’ll have a beer. If you don’t mind.”

“How old are you?”

Justin clears his throat. “Twenty-One.”

Brian arches his eyebrows questioningly.

“Twenty.”

“Really?”

“Nineteen?”

“Well, what is this? A missile launch?”

“Okay, I’m eighteen.”

Brian grins. “Well, that isn’t that young. You’ve drank beer before?”

“Oh, yeah. Lots of times.”

“Ah ha…”

Brian goes to the minibar and opens Justin a beer, handing it to him.

“And for you, my dear?”

“I’ll just have a coke.”

He hands Daphne a coke, and gets a beer for himself. He walks over to the huge windows and opens the ceiling-to-floor drapes, showing them the fantastic view.

Justin walks over and stands next to Brian saying, “Oh my God, it’s amazing.”

Brian looks Justin up and down again, focusing mostly on his ass. “It certainly is.”

Daphne blushes, having never seen anyone so blatant about checking someone out. After all they really are just a couple of naive kids from Pittsburgh. But she can’t help feeling giddy from meeting the famous singer, as well as being happy that Justin is finally meeting his heartthrob.

After taking in the view Justin turns back and looks at Brian, his eyes are sparkling and his heart is soaring.

“I want you to know, Mr. Kinney, I have all your records and I think you’re the greatest.”

Brian grins and says, “Let’s wait until the morning before you write up your review.”

This makes Justin blush, totally missing the innuendo in Brian’s statement. Brian puts his hand in the small of Justin’s back, leading him over to the sofa. He’s the perfect host, asking them if they want anything to eat, saying they must be starving. Justin is nervous, and always seems to be hungry. So Brian hands him a room service menu, telling him he can order anything he wants.

Daphne can’t help but notice the sexual tension in the room between the two of them and she’s not stupid. So she excuses herself, saying that she’s exhausted and really needs to get some sleep. At first Justin’s flustered, but Daphne insists that he stay and enjoy himself. They walk her to the door, and once she’s safely in the elevator Brian again puts his hand in the small of Justin’s back and leads him back into the room.

It’s funny, Justin’s nervous, but just having Brian’s hand touching him seems to center him. They sit and make small talk. Justin tells him that he plans to attend Dartmouth in the fall. He’s going to follow in his father’s footsteps and study business, but his real passion is art, especially drawing and painting.

Brian grins at him and asks if he’d like to draw him. Justin blushes again, saying that he’d love to but he doesn’t have any paper or pencils with him.

“I’m sure we can find something around here.”

Brian looks through the desk drawers and finds a pad of paper with the hotel’s logo, and a couple of pencils. He hands them to Justin and then asks if he wants him spread out across the room. Justin nods as he takes a seat. Once he’s settled he looks up and sees that Brian is lying naked across the sofa.

“Oh my God. You’re so beautiful!”

“And here I was thinking the same thing.”

Justin blushes as his eyes roam up and down Brian’s body. He’s never seen such a perfectly sculpted body before. Brian’s not the least bit intimidated, as he lays there in all his glory. Justin’s so taken with him, the pad of paper and pencil slip out of his hand and fall to the floor. Justin doesn’t even notice. He comes over to Brian completely mesmerized by his beauty. Brian reaches up and pulls him down onto him, whispering.

“You’re overdressed. Why don’t you slip out of those clothes and let me admire your body, just like you’re admiring mine?”

Justin raises his arms and Brian pulls off his shirt. By now they’re both sporting wood and not the least bit bashful. Brian pulls him closer by his belt and then he undoes it. Justin looks down as Brian undoes his pants, slipping them and his underwear off. Brian cups his cock, cradling it in his palm, gently squeezing it, sending all kinds of crazy feelings and impulses throughout him.

“Have you ever been with a man before?”

Justin slowly shakes his head, practically drooling, just staring at Brian.

“Good. I’m going to be your first. You do want me to make love to you, don’t you?”

“Oh. God. Yes. It’s all I’ve ever wanted.”

Brian grins, standing up and showing Justin the way to his room, then they lay down on the bed together. He leans in and kisses him passionately. “I’m going to make you feel things you never dreamed possible.”

Justin feels like every moment of his life has been leading up to this one, and now he is about to embark on something that will change his life forever. Brian covers his body with his, placing kisses all over his face, shoulders and chest. Justin’s breathing is hitching and his skin is on fire, loving every sensation that’s coursing through him.

Brian’s totally turned on by his young prince before him; he’s not like the usual boys that he picks up. There’s something fresh and innocent about him; he isn’t jaded by life and just out to make a few bucks selling his ass. It’s been a long time since he’s actually met someone that he’d like to get to know, to be friends with and maybe even a lover for more than one night.

It’s hard for him these days with his star rising; he has to be so careful. He can’t take a chance on being with someone that might out him to the public, and risk losing his career. Being a homosexual is still very taboo for performers in the public eye, and he so longs to share his life with someone.

He looks down at Justin, letting himself enjoy the innocence of his young lover, wanting to make him feel safe and secure as he takes his virginity. He wants to show him just how beautiful love can be between two men. Not like the way he lost his virginity, leaving him confused and feeling dirty, ashamed and betrayed.

He runs his hand through Justin’s golden locks until it rests behind his neck, pulling him into a tight embrace. His lips caress Justin’s as they part and his tongue teases his, teaching him the art of French kissing. It’s so erotic and new, awakening emotions that Justin never knew existed. The two of them lie on the bed making out slowly, rutting against each other, exploring each other’s bodies. Justin is fascinated by the feelings stirring within him.

Just then they hear a knock at the door. Brian slips on a robe and answers it, coming back to bed with the large banana split Justin had ordered. He sets it on the nightstand, and slips the robe back off his shoulders. Brian climbs back on the bed and scoops up a spoonful of melting ice cream, hot fudge and whipped cream. He brings it to Justin’s lips, as he opens wide. A little bit of the mixture dribbles down Brian’s chest and Justin’s natural instinct is to lean up and lick it off.

“That feels wonderful. Your warm wet tongue, and the cool sticky sweetness running across my skin.”

Justin blushes, then opens wide again as Brian feeds him another spoonful, this time dribbling some across his thigh. Brian leans down and licks the sweet cream off the inside of Justin’s thigh, sending sensations rippling through him. As he feels Brian’s tongue across his flesh, it’s more than he can stand. He blushes again as his erection begs for attention, bubbling with pre-cum. Justin’s slightly embarrassed because he’s never let anyone see him in this condition before. And he doesn’t know how to ask for what he wants.

Brian puts him out of his misery, as he leans over and licks across his crown, then swishes his tongue around his ridge. Justin closes his eyes and moans, loving the feel of Brian lips running around his shaft. Justin’s eyes spring open when Brian removes his mouth, wondering why he stopped.

“Do you like that?”

Justin is speechless, nodding as he looks deep into Brian’s eyes. Finally he says, “Yes, oh God, yes.”

“Good. Let’s take this slow. I want you to tell me if you feel uncomfortable or want me to stop.”

“Oh, God no, don’t stop.”

“Good boy.”

Brian continues feeding Justin the banana split, as they both take turns licking the sweet confection off one another. By the time they’ve finished it, they’re both very comfortable with each other’s bodies and how they respond to one another’s touch.

Justin lays there smiling up at Brian, watching his every move, getting more excited as Brian takes all of him into his mouth. He starts to give him a real blow job, and not just a few licks here and there. The feeling of his lips sliding up and down on Justin’s dick is the most intense sensation he’s ever felt.

He’s surprised when Brian reaches between his legs and starts fondling his balls, as he continues to suck his cock. He arches his back, letting Brian take even more of himself into his mouth, and down his throat. Justin’s body and mind are being flooded with sensations, and he can no longer hold back his orgasm. Brian just keeps pumping his lips up and down, working his shaft until he’s well spent.

“My God, Brian, I love the way you make me feel.”

Brian grins back at him. “The best is yet to come.”

Justin blushes. “You mean there’s more? I don’t think it’s possible to feel better than this.”

“Oh trust me… I think it’s time to introduce you to your prostate.”

“My prostate? What’s that have to do with sex?”

“My dear sweet Justin, you are so deliciously innocent. Ask me again in the morning if I haven’t answered all your questions.”

TBC...


	2. Part Two

Title: You’re Just Too Good to Be True…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 4769  
Rating: R, Porn…  
Warnings: Passion and Lust…  
Beta Queen: bigj52

Challenge: Midnight Whispers – Summer Fun

Summary: Justin and Daphne win concert tickets for Brian Kinney’s concert in Las Vegas, circa Summertime, 1967...

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

You’re Just Too Good to Be True...

Part Two  


Brian doesn’t want to be too pushy; he wants Justin to feel comfortable with everything they’re doing. He lies back on the bed with Justin’s head on his chest, playing with the hair on the back of his head.

“So you’re going to Dartmouth to study business. Will you be taking art classes as well?”

“I’d like to but I’d really rather just go to art school. My father expects me to go into the family business.”

“It’s your life, Justin. You have to do what makes you happy, otherwise you’ll find yourself stuck in some boring job that you hate, and you’ll regret not taking a chance at what you really wanted.”

“I know you’re right, but my father seems to already have my life planned out for me.”

“There’s nothing wrong with pursuing your own dreams, and trust me, he may not initially be happy, but he’ll get over it.”

“I’ve never really stood up to him before, but you’re right. I’m an adult and there’s nothing he can do to stop me.”

“How did your parents react when you told them that you wanted to be a singer and entertainer?”

“They hated it, but unfortunately I had already wasted my time going to college studying advertising. So when I changed careers, they were disappointed but they couldn’t really do anything about it.”

“So you regret studying advertising?”

“Kind of, yeah. I could have been taking voice lessons, studying music and spending more time writing songs. It takes a lot of effort to get noticed in the music business. By the time I started I was older than most of the kids out there trying to sell their music. I just happened to meet someone in the business, when they came to see the act scheduled after mine, and I caught a break.”

“I think you’re really great.”

“Yeah, well these days most everybody else is playing rock n’ roll, and I’m playing ballads, doing lounge acts here in Vegas on The Strip. The music industry is really changing with the psychedelic drug culture that’s exploding everywhere.”

“Well, sure, everybody loves those bands but there’s plenty of room for different types of music.”

“I love your positive attitude. You’re great for my ego.”

“I meant it when I said that I’m your biggest fan.”

“Come here…”

Brian pulls him into a passionate kiss and rolls him over on his back, covering his body with his. Justin gets that thrill of excitement rushing through his body; there’s just something about the way Brian’s skin feels brushing up against his that makes his pulse race. Even though they’ve only just met, there’s an instant connection that they both feel. Everything just seems so easy and natural between the two of them, and they can’t wait to get to know one another better.

Brian looks deeply into Justin’s sparkling blue eyes, reading so much passion and wonder. Brian can’t seem to stop touching him. He can feel Justin’s desire building as he waits for Brian to show him more of this forbidden world of pleasures they’re exploring.

Brian moves down his chest, licking and nibbling his tender flesh eliciting moans from deep within. He slowly lifts Justin’s legs up onto his shoulders one at a time, then he slides his hand down between his legs, circling his pucker. At first Justin’s a little surprised and tenses up, unsure of what’s happening. But soon he relaxes to Brian’s touch as tiny waves of desire rush through him.

“That’s it. Just relax. I want you to really enjoy this.”

“I’m sorry. I guess I’m just a little afraid, nervous about what’s going to happen.”

“Nothing is going to happen that you don’t want to happen. Tell me to stop if it all becomes too much for you.”

“No, I want to do this. I guess I’ve just never thought about the mechanics of how this is supposed to work. I need to wrap my head around all of this, and not freak myself out.”

“I meant it when I said the best is yet to come, but I won’t kid you. You’ll experience some pain before the pleasure sets in. That’s just a part of it, and the first time is always the hardest. But I think you’ll really enjoy it once you relax to my intrusion, and your body adjusts.”

“I’m just so excited; this is all so new to me. I’ve never met anyone like me, you know, anyone else who’s also a homosexual.”

“I know. Maybe some day society won’t frown on those of our kind. But for now we have to learn to live in the shadows, no matter how wrong it feels to have to hide.”

Justin leans upward and gently kisses Brian’s lips, as the passion starts to flow again between the two of them. Brian reaches for the K-Y gel and unscrews the cap, squirting some onto his fingers, and then circles Justin’s opening. Justin can’t help squirming as the cool gel coats his anus.

“That’s cold.”

“It will heat up.”

Brian continues coating his dick, and then he aligns himself up with Justin’s rosebud. He slowly pushes into him, gently rocking, trying to help him relax as much as possible. Finally he penetrates him fully, and stops. He kisses him, trying to get him to stop focusing on the pain and burn until it dissipates and he’s ready for Brian to continue.

Once he’s relaxed Brian starts thrusting ever so gently, slowly gliding in his tight channel as Justin’s breathing levels out and little moans start escaping his throat. Soon the discomfort is all forgotten as Brian’s thrusts become deeper, and waves of pleasure are now spiraling through him, making him feel things he never knew were possible, as Brian drives harder and faster.

Soon Justin’s lost in so much pleasure as he spreads his legs wider, pointing his toes in the air. He feels his orgasm flowing through him, spilling out over Brian’s hand as he jerks him off. Justin doesn’t know exactly what it is that’s been awakened deep within him; he only knows that he never wants those feelings to end. He’s floating in the clouds, panting, overcome with emotions. The next thing he feels are Brian’s warm sweet juices flowing inside him as he pumps several more times, then his climax explodes.

Justin is completely overwhelmed, he’s never felt anything like this before. He can’t believe that Brian has made him feel so beautiful, so alive and so loved. Once they’ve both come down from their intense orgasms, Brian leans down and kisses him passionately. Then he slowly withdraws and lays down next to him, pulling him against his chest, wrapping his arms around him.

There’s no words for what they’re both feeling. They made a connection that neither one of them expected, nor either one of them wants to end. They’re both so happy, lying in each other’s arms as they slowly drift off to sleep only to wake several hours later and do it all over again.

Morning came quicker than they expected. Brian’s hotel room phone is ringing and the sun is blinding behind the floor-to-ceiling curtains. It was a little before noon, and Brian’s manager, Vic is on the phone talking about what time he needs to be at rehearsal this afternoon. His show is at 8 pm tonight, and afterwards there is a short interview session with the press. Finally he will be taking Daphne and Justin to dinner after some more promotional stuff for American Bandstand.

Brian asks if Daphne and Justin wanted to stay out on his roof patio this afternoon, to enjoy the private swimming pool. Brian didn’t want to interfere if they’d already made plans to go shopping on The Strip, or out to lunch. Justin calls Daphne and she likes the idea of lounging poolside, exactly what she wants to do.

Brian is being so sweet to Daphne when she arrives; he has already ordered fried chicken, potato salad and chocolate chip cookies. They lay around, reading magazines, and listening to 45s as Brian meets with his manager. Vic has brought his nephew with him, and Brian doesn’t seem very happy that he’s here.

Michael comes out and sits with them by the pool, while his uncle goes over some business arrangements. They talk about Brian’s upcoming tour in Europe that he’s starting in a couple of weeks. Michael can’t believe that Brian has a Negro girl there and just assumes that she’s the maid. He doesn’t know what to make of Justin but he seems angry and put off that they’re there.

“What are you kids doing here in Brian’s suite, and shouldn’t you be cleaning something?”

Daphne is embarrassed, and Justin’s startled by Michael’s condescending behavior.

“He asked us to stay for lunch and go for a swim while he practices for his concert this evening.”

“Yeah, but why are you here? How do you even know Brian?”

“Actually we won the American Bandstand contest, to meet Brian and attend his concert.”

“I didn’t realize that included visiting him in his private suite, and spending the afternoon with him.”

Justin’s a little shocked by Michael’s attitude, as he watches him walk around like he owns the place. They can’t help but look up when they hear Brian raise his voice while talking to Vic.

“Listen, Vic, we’ve talked about this before. I thought that I made it clear. I don’t want him hanging around.”

“It’s just for a couple of days, and I didn’t think you’d mind.”

“It’s unprofessional of you to have him tagging along while you do business. I’m starting to feel like he’s stalking me.”

“He lost his job, and he wanted to come and see your show. You know he’s a big fan of yours and my sister asked if I could bring him along.”

“He’s not part of my entourage. I don’t want to see him, and he better not be getting a free ride at my expense.”

“I’m sorry, Brian. You’re right. It’s unprofessional of me to have brought him with me.”

“I don’t care if he attends the concert, but I don’t want him backstage or in my suite. He’s starting to give me the creeps, not to mention he’s invading my privacy.”

“I’m so sorry, Brian. I was hoping that maybe you two might become friends. He really likes you.”

“I choose my own friends. We’ve met. I’m not interested… I want him gone, now! And don’t let this happen again.”

Michael looks shocked and embarrassed; he was hoping that Brian had feelings towards him. Vic had told him that Brian was a very private person and liked his space. But he was sure that didn’t apply to him. After all, he’s really attracted to Brian and would like to become his boyfriend.

Vic shuffles his feet, while picking up the documents and contracts that he and Brian had just gone over. He motions for Michael to join him as they leave the suite.

“Well, I guess we should go now. I’ll see you at rehearsal at three o’clock.”

Vic and Michael leave, and Brian joins them by the pool.

“So how are you two doing? Are you enjoying the water?”

“Yeah, it’s great and we love the fried chicken and chocolate chip cookies.”

Brian smiles and laughs. “Well, enjoy your youth. Once you get older you won’t be able to eat like that, and keep your girlish figure.”

Justin loves that Brian toys with him like that; they seem to get along really easily. He is so warm and friendly towards the both of them, just enjoying their time together.

“Brian, if you want us to leave, please just let us know. We don’t want to be in the way. I know you like your privacy.”

“Justin, I want you here. I like having you here with me and I enjoy your company. I’d really like us to become friends, more than just friends.”

Justin can’t help blushing, remembering the night before.

“I’m sorry you had to overhear that conversation with Vic about Michael. I met him last year at one of my concerts; he was backstage and I signed his autograph book. I barely spent more than five minutes with him and now he just keeps showing up when I least expect it.”

“That must be awful, always having fans bothering you.”

“Most of the time I’m flattered to meet my fans and sign a few autographs. It’s harmless and the kids get a kick out of it. But with Michael it’s different, he gives off this psycho vibe and the guy is a little old to be a groupie. He’s older than me and acts like a teenager.”

“The way he was acting, I thought that maybe he was your boyfriend or something.”

“He wishes, in his dreams.”

Justin grins from ear to ear, happy to hear Michael means nothing to Brian.

“You look like you’re getting a little sun. Come here and let me put some lotion on you. I wouldn’t want you getting sunburnt.”

Justin loves the way it feels as Brian runs his hands over his back, spreading the lotion as it absorbs into his skin.

~~~

Justin and Daphne are primping, getting ready for Brian’s concert tonight in the nightclub. Justin looks dapper in his new black suit, and Daphne is still dressing, having just returned from the beauty parlor. She has her hair up in a French Twist and she’s wearing a peach floral evening gown, with a string of pearls around her neck with matching pearl-studded earrings.

Justin had splurged on buying Daphne the jewelry with funds from his savings account. He wanted her to feel special wearing something beautiful tonight, and to show her how much their friendship meant to him. He knows his mother would have a heart attack if she found out he had given her such an expensive gift, but she is his best friend and they’ll soon be going their separate ways. Justin will be going away to college, and Daphne will most likely have to continue cleaning houses for a living until she can save enough money to go to nursing school.

“God, Daphne, you look so beautiful all dressed up. You look like Cinderella.”

“Thanks, Justin, you’re looking very debonair yourself. Just wait until Brian sees you all decked out.”

“I know. I can hardly wait to go to his show. It really will be like going to the ball.”

“I can help thinking this is like a fairytale, with you meeting your Prince Charming. He really seems to like you. I’ve seen the way he looks at you. I can just tell that you’ll be seeing him again.”

“I know, Daph. He’s actually asked me to join him in Europe when he tours in a few weeks.”

“Oh my God, Justin! That’s fantastic! But how are you going to explain this to your parents?”

“I don’t know yet, but I’ve been trying to think about what to tell them. I don’t really want to lie to them, but I can’t very well tell them that I’m having an affair with an older man.”

“You know, lots of kids travel around Europe before they start college, and that wouldn’t exactly be a lie.”

~~~

The maître d’ greets them, and shows them to their table right up front, close to the stage. The night club is elegant with beautiful décor and small tables, creating an intimate setting by candlelight. Even though they knew that the nightclub would be fancy, this is even more chic than they ever expected.

Justin can’t help but get that giddy feeling in the pit of his stomach, even though he has already met Brian. He’s still excited to be attending his performance tonight. Soon the club starts filling up, and it’s obvious that the show is sold out. There are waiters circulating, serving cocktails and soft drinks. Even though they have their fake ID’s, they stick with sodas, not wanting to get in trouble.

Vic, Brian’s manager comes over and introduces himself, letting them know that he’ll be escorting them backstage after the show. He tells them to feel free to order some appetizers or anything they want off the menu, while reminding them that they’ll be having a late supper with Brian after the show. 

Justin can’t help grinning like a fool as the MC announces, ‘Brian Kinney.’ Brian swaggers onto the stage with his microphone in hand, and the band starts to play one of Brian’s hit singles. He’s quite the gentleman, so elegant and suave, his eyes sparkling every time he looks Justin’s way. Justin feels like he’s singing all his songs just for him, and it’s all he can do not to sing along, being so star-struck. 

Everyone’s enjoying themselves, swaying to the music as Brian belts out one hit after another all evening long. He’s really a great entertainer as he moves and dances across the stage, being quite the showman. It’s like he was born to be on the stage, knowing just how to handle the audience, giving it his all.

The crowd is really excited, clapping profusely after each song; he ends up giving three encores and the crowd still can’t seem to get enough. Finally he leaves the stage for good and the house lights come up. Both Daphne and Justin can’t believe how great Brian was, of course they had the best seats in the house.

They take out their backstage passes given to them by Dick Clark and put them around their necks. They’re not sure what they should do next so they stay seated. Several minutes later, Vic comes over with Dick Clark and greets them, explaining that there will a photo shoot with Brian for the press, as well as the camera crew from American Bandstand.

It’s crowded in the hallway as they make their way back to the stage door. Once inside they’re seated in an intimate set, like on a talk show. Justin and Daphne are quite taken aback as all the reporters start snapping their photos and asking them how they liked Brian’s show, and which songs were their favorites.

Brian comes out of his dressing room, looking refreshed and ready to be interviewed. He even asks Justin and Daphne about school, their hometown and what radio station they listen to. Justin tells the reporters that he’s an avid watcher of American Bandstand, and that he never misses a show. He confesses that he literally sent in a hundred entry forms, as he was adamant he was going to win the contest, boasting that he’s Brian Kinney’s biggest fan.

Brian just smiles back at him, watching Justin with lust in his eyes. He thanks God that Justin was such a determined fan, feeling like it was fate that brought them together. After several more questions Vic shuts down the Q and A, and ushers the three of them out the side door. Brian smiles and tells them that they will be dining at the Old Homestead Steakhouse, on one of the upper levels overlooking the city.

Vic escorts them in front of the line and they’re taken to a table by the windows so they have a bird’s eye view of all the city lights. Knowing that Justin and Daphne are under age Brian skips ordering alcohol, and joins them, drinking coke. Vic hovers around for the first fifteen minutes, making sure everything is taken care of and Brian has everything he needs.

After they’ve ordered they notice that everyone seems to be trying to get a look at ‘Brian Kinney.’ Several people try and take snapshots of them, but the maître d’ shoos them away.

“You must get that a lot, being in the public eye all the time?”

“Most of the time it’s harmless, and you get used to it after a while.”

“I think it would drive me crazy, having so many people staring at me like that.”

“It’s more of an American thing. Most people in Europe are very polite and respectful of your privacy.”

“So, Justin mentioned that you’re going to be touring Europe. What cities will you be touring?”

Brian gets a big grin on his face, looking over at Justin.

“Well, I hope Justin will be able to get away for a few weeks and join me. I’ll be touring London, Paris, and Rome.”

“That sounds fabulous. I’d love to see Europe. I’ve never really traveled anywhere. Maybe someday?”

“It’s a lot more fun if you’re going for a vacation. Being on tour is a lot of work, although Justin will have some free time when I’m rehearsing for the shows. He’ll be able to get away and explore more of the cities.”

Justin looks a bit disappointed thinking about Brian not being able to join him.

“Of course I’ll have a couple days off each week to play tourist, before we move on to the next city.”

Brian grins and reaches under the table and holds Justin’s hand, giving it a little squeeze. The two of them look into each other’s eyes, and it’s so obvious that they’re falling in love. After they finish their dinner Brian suggests that they go out on his terrace, back in his suite and watch the fireworks display that’s about to start.

Once they’re comfortable Brian asks if they want to splurge and have a glass of champagne. They all get comfortable, lounging on the terrace, as the fireworks begin. Its great being up on the top floor; it’s like they can reach out and touch them even though they’re actually a long way away. Brian puts his arm around Justin’s shoulder and they naturally lean back against each other.

Daphne thinks it’s so romantic, seeing the two of them becoming so close. She just hopes Justin isn’t headed for heartbreak, knowing that Brian must have lots of admirers. She wonders if he meets people like Justin all the time, having a short yet intense romance that only lasts a few weeks at most.

But maybe things are different with Justin. Maybe this is what the two of them have been longing for, knowing how hard it must be to meet someone special, especially if you’re always traveling from city to city. Finally she just lays back, looking up at the sky, enjoying the show.

~~~

Justin’s slightly tipsy from the champagne as he lays on Brian’s bed, daydreaming about what their life together might be like. He knows that they’ve only just met, but he can’t help feeling totally in love with Brian, and he prays that Brian feels the same way about him. Brian comes over and sits on the bed next to him.

“Justin, I know that you have to return home tomorrow, but I’m hoping that you’ll seriously consider meeting me in London in a couple weeks. Even though we’ve just met I feel a strong connection between the two of us, and I’d really like to give us a shot.”

Brian leans over and kisses Justin. After making out for a few minutes, Brian pulls Justin over on top of him. At first he enjoys himself, just rubbing their cocks together, and then it becomes a little more intense as he grinds himself against Brian.

Both are flooded with desire, leaking pre-cum that’s mixing together creating a natural lubricant. Brian looks deep into Justin’s eyes motioning for him to lift up a little and then he hands Justin the K-Y gel. Justin leans back and coats his opening as he spreads his cheeks. Brian grins back at him and aligns himself with Justin’s pucker, gesturing him to lower himself down onto his dick.

Justin is amazed at the sensation of swallowing Brian’s cock, as he’s overwhelmed with being filled up while being on top. He has so much power this way, being able to control the depth and rhythm as he gets used to taking more and more of Brian into himself.

He starts riding him as he pumps up and down, loving the waves of pleasure radiating out from within. Brian has always been the one to set the pace before, and he can’t help loving the control he feels as he bumps his prostate. Again he is completely astounded by the love he feels for Brian.

He’s so close as he feels his orgasm building until he’s ready to burst. He shoots a stream of cum across his chest, while Brian releases his own climax deep within him while he watches Justin lose control, pumping his cock. Soon they’re laying on the bed, holding each other close as they regain some composure from their euphoric high.

Justin can’t help whispering, “I never want this to end. I’m so in love with you.”

Brian runs his hand through Justin’s damp hair. “I hope it never will…”

~~~

“Justin, darling. We’ve talked about this before, and you know your father will never approve.”

“Mom, I don’t really need his approval or yours. I’m eighteen years old and I’m an adult. I can make these decisions for myself.”

“Justin, I know you want to be an artist. But you need to be practical. How will you ever be able to support a wife and children when the time comes?”

Justin tries to stay calm, and not roll his eyes but he’s getting more and more frustrated as this conversation goes on.

“Mom, will you at least hear me out?”

“You’ve already been accepted at Dartmouth, and you were fine with attending your father’s alma mater, until you came back from that weekend with Danny Blackwell.”

“I’m going to art school, and I don’t care what you or dad say.”

“Justin, don’t be absurd. There’s no way you can apply to PIFA, and get accepted by fall.”

“First, I’m not planning on going to PIFA. I’m going to apply to several art schools in New York: Parson’s School of Design, The Pratt Institute and The School of Visual Arts.”

“Justin, you’re going out of state?”

“You know Dartmouth is in New Hampshire? So what difference does it make if I go to school in New York instead?”

“This is totally out of the question. I won’t hear of it.”

“I’m not asking for your permission.”

“Your father will never pay for it.”

“He’s not paying for it now. I have a trust fund from Oma and Papa in my name. It’s available to me at eighteen, if I’m enrolled in college, or once I turn twenty-one.”

“But it’s not what your father wants.”

“I know, but it’s what I want.”

“Justin, I really don’t know what’s gotten into you. I can’t believe you’re going to defy your father’s wishes.”

“I have to do what makes me happy.”

“I wish you would reconsider, you know how disappointed he’s going to be.”

“I can’t live my life just to make him happy.”

“Well… where will you live? New York is a big city, and you don’t know anyone.”

“Actually, I’ve met a friend who lives in Manhattan.”

“Who? What’s his name?”

“It’s Brian… Brian Kinney.”

“That sounds familiar. Do his parents belong to the country club?”

 

“Maybe? I don’t really know.”

“Well, I want to meet him, and his parents. Invite them over for dinner so your father and I can meet them, and see what kind of people they are.”

“Mom, they don’t live here in Pittsburgh.”

“Your father isn’t going to like this one bit.”

“There’s more… Since I won’t be starting school until January, I’m planning on traveling for the rest of the summer and the fall.”

“Justin, that’s out of the question. I won’t hear of it.”

“Again mother, I’m not asking. I have plenty of money saved up and I think it would be a good experience for me to see a little bit of the world before I start college.”

“I just don’t understand where all this rebellious behavior is coming from. We raised you better than this.”

“Mom, just because I want to travel, and go away to college doesn’t make me rebellious. It’s not like I’m going off to live in a hippy commune.”

“Oh God, Justin. Don’t even think of it. Your father would have a heart attack.”

~~~

Justin’s still a little sleepy as he walks off the plane into London’s Heathrow airport. He can’t help the huge grin spreading across his face when he sees Brian standing there, waiting for him.

He knows his life is just beginning…

The End

_  
Can't Take My Eyes Off of You..._

_You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off of you  
You'd be like heaven to touch  
I wanna hold you so much_

_At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off of you_

_Pardon the way that I stare  
There's nothing else to compare  
The sight of you leaves me weak  
There are no words left to speak_

_But if you feel like I feel  
Please let me know that it's real  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off of you_

_I love you, baby, and if it's quite alright  
I need you, baby, to warm a lonely night  
I love you, baby, trust in me when I say  
Oh, pretty baby, don't bring me down, I pray  
Oh, pretty baby, now that I found you, stay  
And let me love you, baby, let me love you_

_You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off of you  
You'd be like heaven to touch  
I wanna hold you so much_

_At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off of you_

_I love you, baby, and if it's quite alright  
I need you, baby, to warm a lonely night  
I love you, baby, trust in me when I say  
Oh, pretty baby, don't bring me down, I pray  
Oh, pretty baby, now that I found you, stay  
Oh, pretty baby, trust in me when I say_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To watch You-Tube Video ~ You're Just To Good To Be True...
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SVGcWpSfvVM#t=18


End file.
